Many frights on one night
by SenoritaMari
Summary: All the countries are returning home after America's annual Halloween party. Though the party ended, the night still held many terrors to come for each country...{CountriesXReader}
1. Introduction

Hi there! This is my first time posting on here so I apologize if these stories aren't up to par with others. I don't own hetalia or any of the characters.

* * *

It was finally here. The most spookiest and mysterious day of the year…Halloween had finally arrived. The day was celebrated by young children to grown adults. While some people were excited, others were not really interested. Most of the countries spent their evening at America's annual Halloween party. After a very long eventful night everyone headed back to their homes. The party may have been over, but the night still had plenty of spooks to come for the countries…


	2. Germany

Germany sighed leaning against the front door as he shut it. His eyes rolled close as he rested against it for a second. The buzzing sound of his phone cut through the air. He answered it without opening an eye. Strange laughter rang out of the speaker making him realize instantly who it was.  
"Bruder"  
"Hey West! I'll be out late so don't wait up, okay?"  
"Okay…where are you exactly?"  
"Kesesese! Don't worry about that! You have other things to think about right now! Anyway, don't keep Name up too late~! Bye!" His eyes slowly opened at the sound of his girlfriend's name. At the moment, you were slipping your shoes off not too far away from him. He watched as your coat began to slip off your shoulders.  
"Was that Gilbert?"

"Ja"

Germany walked up behind you and began helping remove your coat. "Ah, I thought I heard his voice. What did he say?" He hesitated for a second before answering. "He's going to be out late…and also he told me not to keep you up too late" He muttered the last part so quietly that you barely heard it. You huffed placing your hands on her hips.  
"What would you be doing to keep me up?"  
A light blush covered his cheeks. Realization quickly hit and your arms dropped by your sides.  
"Oh…making me howl, no?"  
You shot him a playful smirk looking over your shoulder. Your words made his blush increase and he quickly turned walking over to hang your coat. Just as he turned back to you the lights in the house went out. Everything went dark, and the only light was the very small amount of light from the window. It seemed like time froze for a minute.  
"Ludwig!"  
"Name!"  
"Help me!"  
Germany began to sprint towards the voice and soon found you. You were in the kitchen trying to get the matches and candles in the highest cabinet space.  
"I can't reach", you said with a cheeky smile while struggling to grab the handle. He sighed opening it and grabbing the supplies. "I thought you were in danger" You giggled as he handed her two candles. "I was curious about how you'd react" He shook his head at you and lit one of the candles in your hands. You looked at him confused.  
"Why didn't you light both?" Germany pulled out a flashlight and tried turning it on. "Aw c'mon Luddy, use a candle~" you whined tugging on his arm. He looked down at you. "Why?" "It's Halloween! Candles just fit the mood better" He rolled his eyes at you flipping the flashlight on. You pouted looking down and followed him into the living room. You sat the candles on the coffee table and sat on the ground. Germany hesitated for a second, but then joined you. The two of you were facing each other, but neither said a thing. He looked down at the soon to be dead flashlight in his hand. The light from it slowly disappeared causing you to chuckle. Germany put it down and picked up the non-lit candle near him. His clear blue eyes met your amused E/C ones. She picked up her candle and lit his. They placed both of them on the table right next to each other.  
"…So, what are we going to do about the lights?" you asked eyeing him. He didn't say anything.  
Ludwig was still entranced by your sparkling eyes. The candlelight really made them stand out.  
"Are you going to check the generator in the basement?" you continued.  
"…Not yet"  
You looked up at him confused. He began to move closer. You leaned back until you were supporting yourself on your elbows. You turned red at how close your bodies and faces were.  
"I still haven't made you howl yet"  
Ludwig pressed his lips against yours. Your strength faded away and slowly lowered yourself to the ground with Germany following. You wrapped your arms around his neck. For a moment, the you two forgot completely about the situation you were in. They only paid attention to each other…until loud creaks began to erupt from different sections of the house. They quickly popped their heads up. They listened as different parts of the large home would groan and then fade to silence. Germany looked down when he felt his girlfriend interlace their fingers and lean closer to him. He could see the fear in her eyes. While he was curious about what was happening she was absolutely terrified. "I'm going to go check the and see if I can get the lights back on", he said standing. You interrupted his attempt of walking away.

"You're…going alone?" you asked.

"It's dangerous to be around the wires down there", he paused to see your concerned expression. Sighing, Germany leaned down and quickly kissed you.

"I'll be right back liebe{1}, I promise"

You felt your heart flutter when he called you that. Nodding, you released his hand. He gave you a small smile and grabbed one of the candles before walking off. You watched as he disappeared into the darkness. Not once did your eyes leave from that spot. You continued to stare toward where Germany had gone. The seconds seemed to tick by painfully slow. You kept repeating to yourself, "He promised" Your thoughts were interrupted when a faint whoosh sound made its way into your ears. The light from your candle had vanished, and you were left sitting in the dark. For a minute you sat there frozen…before slowly turning around…  
Meanwhile, Germany was trying to locate the correct switch to turn the lights back on. Somehow it got flipped off mysteriously. Just as he placed his hand on the switch, a blood-curling scream came from upstairs. Name! He flipped it and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. When he reached the living room, he was met with four faces instead of one. Spain and France were standing near the door to the basement, and you were standing over Prussia who was on the ground trying to block his face.  
"What's going on here!?" Germany questioned while looking around.  
"I turned around and I saw an orb of light behind me", you panted trying to calm down. Germany crossed his arms and looked at the trio. The whole room went silent. They explained how they left the Halloween party early, hid in the basement and turned of the lights, and then tried scaring both Germany and you. France and Spain were going to follow him into the basement while Prussia was going to scare you.  
"Everything was going awesomely until frau turned around! She became like a freaking ninja! Name instantly tripped me and picked up that candle! If it wasn't for the lights coming back on she probably would've hit me with it!" Prussia explained. Spain and France chuckled at his explanation of the situation. Germany and you just shook their heads in disbelief. Prussia laughed loudly and slung an arm around his brother's shoulder.  
"Keseseses, don't worry West! You still have the rest of the night to make Name 'howl'!"  
Germany's face slowly began to turn red.  
"W-What?!"  
"We were listening in the whole time, remember?"  
The trio snickered at the blushes that made their way on to the couple's faces. This had to be the most interesting Halloween Germany and you had so far, but both of you knew Prussia would do something to top it next year…

* * *

1-Love


	3. South Italy(Romano)

"I still can't believe we didn't win", Romano complained while getting under the sheets of his and your bed.  
They had gone to America's annual Halloween party that evening, and as usual there was a group costume contest. At first when Romano found out their group didn't win he didn't seem to care. It wasn't until they had arrived home did he begin to complain.

"Don't let it bother you. Remember it was just for fun", you answered also crawling under the sheets. He began to quietly grumble in Italian as you switched off the light on the nightstand.  
"Some of those damn jerks weren't acting like it was 'just for fun''  
You cuddled into his chest whispering, "Good night Lovi"  
Romano sighed wrapping his arms around her before whispering back, "Night"

What the two didn't know was that their night was just beginning. A couple hours into your slumber, you began to hear strange noises from downstairs. You slowly opened your eyes listening to the sound of footsteps walking up the stairs. Were those sounds just in her head? Curious, you nudged Romano making him groan.

"Do you hear that?"

"Mnh…Hear what?"

_**CREAK…!**_

You looked up to see his eyes like slits and an eyebrow raised on his face. He wasn't looking at you, but seemed to be listening just as you were doing. The house fell silent. The sound of soft snoring made its way to your ears. You looked to see your boyfriend soundly asleep. Sighing, you shut your eyes and tried to fall back to sleep.

_**THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP**_

Your eyes shot open.

_**THUMP, THUMP…**_

You listened as the footsteps continued to get closer to the room. Slowly, you began to sink under the sheets.

**_THUMP_**

"Lovi"

_**THUMP**_

"Lovi!"

**_THUMP_**

"LOVINO!"

Romano quickly sat up and shot you a glare.

"What?!"

"Listen!"

He looked towards the open doorway and listened. Once again the house was silent. Romano turned to give you a pissed expression.  
"I heard someone walking down the hall and stairs!"  
"It could just be the house creaking"  
"No no! It wasn't the house! If you were actually awake to hear it you'd know for certain too!"  
"Well I'm trying to sleep not listen to a freaking CREAKY HOUSE!"

"IT'S NOT THE HOUSE!"

"YES IT IS!"

" NOT!"

" IS!"

"You know what? Fine! Sorry for interrupting your sleep!"

You moved over to your edge of the bed and turned away from him. Romano huffed and turned away also. An awkward vibe entered the room. He peaked over his shoulder at you. You were curled up in a ball underneath the covers. His glare weakened when he saw you cringe at a sound that came from the stairs. He began to feel bad about being so hard on you. You felt an arm wrap around your waist.  
"If you're trying to get a 'treat' from me you must be crazy", you hissed.  
He left a small kiss on her neck before nuzzling it.  
"I'm sorry. I don't like arguing with you or seeing you upset"  
You took in his words for a second, and turned to face him.

"Hm?"  
Romano pulled you closer and placed a light kiss on your forehead.  
"No…I'm sorry", you whispered.  
"Don't be", he responded.  
"I'm keeping you from sleeping just because of some-

**CREAK…!**

The noise was followed by breathing.

**HEAVY** breathing.

"…sounds", you continued.  
Romano got out of the bed and stretched his arms out groaning.  
"What are you doing?"  
He glanced over at you before turning and beginning to walk out the room.  
"I'm going to go see where those noises are coming from"  
You jumped out of the bed and interlaced your fingers with his. Before he could tell you that you didn't have to come you whispered,  
"I'm going with you no matter what you say"  
His face slowly began to turn red and he gently squeezed your hand turning back towards the doorway. Together you two walked out into the dark seemingly endless hallway.

**THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP**

Hurried footsteps were heard not too far ahead of them. Romano began to fastly walk after the noise practically dragging you. When they finally arrived at the top of the stairs, a figure yelped and began tumbling down them. You exchanged glances at each other before watching the shadow moan in pain rolling around slowly.  
Suddenly, two figures began sprinting toward them. You took a step back, but were soon behind Romano with him standing in front of you protectively. Soon the figures were on the floor. Before Romano could continue beating them you said, "…Spain? Prussia?"  
Romano froze causing a sigh of relief to come from the two men below them.

"That must mean the one who fell was-

"The frenchie bastardo"  
They all looked down at the groaning French man. Romano shot a glare at Spain and Prussia.  
"What are you doing here?!"  
"We were looking for the candy!" Prussia told them.  
"Candy?" the couple said at the same time.  
"Ja! Spain told us you guys had a bowl full of it!"

Romano raised an eyebrow at Antonio making him chuckle nervously.  
"I heard you guys speaking of it at the party"  
"France was trying to peek into your room to see if it was in there, but you guys came out", Prussia added.  
"Mhm", France groaned from the bottom of the stairs.  
"They want candy, Romano. I'll be right back"  
You smirked and skipped off to your bedroom. Romano watched confused as you disappeared into the room.

"Wow Romano, you're being pretty awesome about the situation! You didn't punch our faces in!" Prussia laughed.  
"I expected you to be pissed that we heard you trying to get a 'treat''  
Romano shot them an annoyed look.  
"I wasn't trying to get a 'treat' stronzo"  
"Sure~"  
Spain watched with fearful eyes as you returned with a bowl filled with large lollipops.

"Run…" he muttered.  
Prussia looked at him confused.  
"What?"  
A lollipop flew in between there heads.

"RUN!"

Spain and Prussia quickly ran down the stairs and scooped up France. Romano laughed as you continued to viciously throw the sweets at them as they left your home. As soon the front door slammed shut you sighed looking down at the now empty bowl. Soft lips were suddenly pressed against your cheek. You looked up to see Romano chuckling with a (rare) smile on his face.  
"Only you would throw candy at the trio to get them to leave. Ti amo Name"  
You returned the smile and began leading him back to the bedroom.  
"I love you too. Now, I think it's about time you got your treat"

He was silent for a second before basically running for the room.

=Outside=

When the bad touch trio heard noises coming from inside the house they all looked up at the bedroom window. Spain and France chuckled.  
"Oh, I see~ We get the trick and Romano gets the treat", Spain laughed.  
"Well, at least someone got a treat", Prussia grumbled still upset they didn't actually get candy.


	4. Spain

Name yawned as she reached into the popcorn bowl on her lap. At the moment, she was in her home watching a horror movie and munching on popcorn. Concerned, she glanced at the clock.

_2:05 a.m._

She remembered exactly why she was up so late.

_~Flashback~_

_After an exciting evening at America's annual Halloween party, all the countries were starting to leave. __Name__ searched through the crowd of countries for her boyfriend, Antonio. Since they were in different groups she had barely seen him all night. She was suddenly pulled into someone's chest. Shocked, she let out a small squeak making her captor chuckle._

_"There you mi amor*1*~"_

_Name__ turned around and threw her arms around his neck._

_"I was looking for you"_

_"I was looking for you too"_

_He smiled down at her. Before their conversation could continue, France and Prussia popped up. They wolf whistled at the two. __Name__ blushed and pulled away so she was beside Spain._

_"We were going to go out for some 'trick or treating'"_

_"Are you coming?"_

_"Ehhh, I don't know", Spain uneasily looked over at his girlfriend. She knew he wanted to take her home and then spend the rest of the night cuddling and watching horror movies. The four of them had driven there together. There was no way they could drive all the way to her and Spain's home and then all the way to where they were going. Their house was in the opposite direction. __Name__ didn't want to ruin his evening by keeping him from having fun. She smiled up at him._

_"It's okay; I'll just drive home with Belgium. Go have fun"_

_He looked at her unsurely._

_"I'll wait up for you. Don't worry I'll be fine", she reassured him._

_"She'll be fine~ __Name__'s a strong woman" Prussia said to him. France nodded._

_"She said so herself", France added._

_"Ehh…okay, I'll go"_

_France and Prussia cheered._

_"Let's go!"_

_They happily exclaimed._

_"I'll come home as soon as possible, okay?"_

_"Kay"_

_Name__ grinned as he quickly pecked her lips. Prussia and France began dragging him out. She waved at him with a smile on her face the whole time. Though she smiled, she still had this feeling in her gut that sensed something bad was going to happen._

_~End~_

Here she was now sitting watching old horror movies. The movie now playing had escalated really quickly, and had Name on the edge of her couch. Right as the guy was about to catch the girl, a cold hand touched Name's shoulder. She jumped up from the couch almost spilling her popcorn.

Quickly, she whipped around popcorn bowl still in hand. A tall dark figure stood behind the couch. It was motionless and so was she. The movie turned off along with the TV leaving them in complete darkness. She let out a sigh of relief thinking it was her boyfriend.

"Oh, It's just you. It's really late. Where did you guys go?"

No answer. The figure remained completely still and was quietly groaning. Were his groans always that deep? It was as though his voice had gone down four octaves. She squinted trying to see the face of 'Spain'. It wasn't visible in the dark room. All she could see was a hooded figure.

"Why aren't you answering me?"

No answer except for the groaning, but the figure began to slowly walk over to her. She began to remember the key features of her boyfriend the last time she'd seen him. One, his costume didn't have a hood at all. Two, he was never this quiet and still. Finally, he always yelled that he was home whenever he arrived. ALWAYS.

"A-Antonio…?"

The figure continued to move closer to her. This wasn't her boyfriend! It couldn't have been! She sprinted over to the stair case. Glancing behind herself, she almost had a heart attack. The figure was now speedily walking after her groaning the whole time. Name ran up the stairs and into the bedroom closing door behind her. She grabbed her cell phone and began to call Spain.

**_SLAM_**

Something harshly slammed against the door making her yelp. The door knob began to violently shake.

_"Crap!" _she thought.

_"'I forgot to lock the door!"_

Quickly, she made her way over to the large window and opened it. Name gulped when she remembered this was the second floor. It was a long way down. The door knob began to shake quicker just as she glanced down at her phone. It was still calling him. The door suddenly busted open and slammed against the wall. There stood the figure in the doorway. It slowly wobbled into the room. Name was about to let out a shriek when the faint sound of a Spanish guitar made its way to her ears. It was Spain's ringtone. Both she and the figure froze. She looked down and saw its pocket lighting up and vibrating.

"Antonio?!"

Moaning in pain, he removed his hood from his head.

"Why the heck were you being so silent and shady?! Also, where's your costume?!"

She shined the light from her cell phone at his face making him cringe.

"Oh…you're drunk, aren't you?"

"I did drink something, but I'm not drunk"

"Why do you seem so in pain then?"

"We got thrown out of Germany's house and then pelted in the head by candy"

Name sighed standing up.

"Let me guess. When Prussia mentioned trick or treating he meant scaring people and then trying to steal candy from friends"

Spain nodded guiltily.

"Piruletas*2* really hurt"

He rubbed the large bump forming on his head. She face palmed before flicking him in the forehead.

"I was worried. It's very late"

"Lo siento*3*"

She smiled hugging him.

"I'm just glad you're finally home and safe"

He gave her a weak smile returning the hug.

"Let's get you an ice pack and to bed. You've had a pretty eventful evening"

She made him sit on the bed, and began to leave to go get an ice pack.

"Gracias, Name"

Quickly, she returned with it and the popcorn she didn't finish. Name placed the pack on the bump. Spain smiled wrapping an arm around her as she plopped down onto the bed next to him chewing on the popcorn. She flicked on the TV and they watched horror movies together. Half way through the movie they were cuddling while only half awake. She suddenly asked, "Hey Tony, how did you make the TV turn off earlier?"

He was silent before saying, "I didn't make the TV turn off earlier…I thought you did…"

Name looked up at him worried, and he laughed cheerfully.

"Don't panic mi amor! It probably had a timer to shut itself off!"

She nodded and they both returned their focus to the television.

_She hadn't set the timer…and he wasn't there to set it…_

* * *

***1*** my love

***2* **lollipops

***3* **I'm sorry


	5. North Italy

2p!North Italy is also in this story...So it's more of a North ItalyXReaderX2p!North Italy.

* * *

_ You continued to sprint down the long dark corridor of your home. You felt as though you'd been running forever. What or who were you running from? None other than your own boyfriend, Feliciano. At least…you thought it was him. A knife flew passed your head stabbing into a nearby wall causing you to yelp and attempt to run faster.  
"When will you give up, bella?~"  
You quickly ran into you and your boyfriend's shared bedroom locking the door behind you. You instantly pushed the armoire in front of the door. Panting, you collapsed onto her knees. You glanced over at the door on the other side of the room. It led to some stairs that led down to the front door. That was your path to freedom. You knew you had to get up and keep running, but you was in so much pain from the knives that had struck you while sprinting. There were many scratches from where they had grazed your skin. As you reached your hand out in the direction of the door the armoire fell over. You jumped as the door flew open smacking the wall loudly. Snickering filled the air causing her to look down. "Don't look at him", you repeated in your head.  
Your chin was suddenly yanked up by a hand forcing you to stare into glowing violet eyes. 'Feliciano' was crouched down to your height with a smirk on his face, and a large sharp kitchen knife in hand. The blade seemed to sparkle in the moonlit room. You felt chills go down your spine. "You're breathing so hard. Are you tired, bella?~" You was still gasping for air. He chuckled. "I would think so after that game of chase we played" He stood to his feet sighing as he closed his eyes. "As fun as it is to play this game…" He opened his eyes revealing to have a mysterious glint in them. "We're done playing for now" You gulped and kept glancing at the door to the stairs out of the corner of your eye. Feliciano notices this and followed your glances.  
"Ah…"  
He walked over and opened the door. It seemed to shine in your eyes. That was your only path to freedom other than death. It was right in front of you. He looked back to see you struggling to crawl toward it. Italy snickered at how pathetic you seemed. When you crawled close enough to him he crouched down. "Freedom is right through that door. It's so close yet so far away from you" He gently caressed the bleeding scratches all over your body. "And so I ask…Name…Why aren't you leaving?" Shocked, you looked down at his words. You didn't even know you'd stopped crawling and froze. "Even if your wounds were healed," You were suddenly standing and fully healed. "Why are you still not leaving?" You didn't know._

_ You didn't know why you couldn't seem to walk out that door. Glancing over your shoulder, you looked back. Italy was shrouded in darkness and had a serious expression on his face. For a minute, some of his normal features had seemed to return. His amber eyes and blue uniform stood out in the darkness. "Is it...because you love me?" You suddenly found yourself in his arms, and couldn't seem to let go him. He chuckled grabbing your attention. His violet eyes and dark features returned. "Ah, So it is~" A sinister grin was growing on his face. "Well, Ti amo anch'io*1*" A sharp pain shot through your body. Looking down, you spotted his knife in your side. "Ti amo cosi tanto*2*…" His words faded as you slowly blacked out._

You shot up in your bed panting heavily and sweating like mad._ "It was just a dream...more like a nightmare..."_

As soon as you started to calm down you realized your boyfriend wasn't in bed next to you. Looking around, you began to panic. Where was he? You hopped out of bed and ran down stairs. The house was completely dark. You began to get scared when noticing an eerie faint light coming from the kitchen. Nervously, you walked into the kitchen. There was a single dim candle sitting on the counter. Italy's back was to you as you stared at him curiously. "Ve~ you're finally awake" His voice made you jump. It was filled with lust, and was a very seductive tone compared to his normal voice. Italy turned to you smirking with a knife in his hand. A splatter of red was on his cheek. You looked at him horrified. _Had your nightmare been real?_ "Amore mio*3*~" Slowly, everything faded away. You'd passed out in real life this time.

A couple minutes later, you heard a light voice speaking, "Name! Name! Please wake up!" You slowly opened your eyes and were met with worried amber orbs. "Ah! You're finally awake! I was so scared!" "F-Feli?" You placed a hand on his cheek making him smile. You felt a strange substance on your hand, and pulled it away to observe it. It was tomato sauce. "W-Wha…?" You looked up at him confused. "What happened this evening…?"  
"Oh, well after you fell asleep on the way home from America's party, I decided to make some pasta we could eat when you woke up. I heard something from upstairs and made some sauce spill. Ve~ I didn't know it got on my face…but then you came in" You slowly nodded after he finished explaining. "You scared me Feliciano" He looked taken back by your words. "Ve~ I did!? I knew how much you loved spooky things so that's why I lit the candle and tried to seem creepy!" You smiled feeling yourself regain full consciousness. "You did amazing" He returned the grin and lifted you up. "Yay!~" You chuckled as he sat you down at the table. "Let's eat the pasta now!" "Okay" He set down the bowls on the table before sitting down and digging in. You watched your cheerful boyfriend eat the pasta happily. Thoughts of your nightmare entered your mind. _Feliciano would never act like that, would he?_  
"Feliciano?"  
"Hm?"  
"I love you"  
"Ve~ I love you too"  
A faint voice whispered in your ear, _"I love you also, Name…"_ Feliciano would never act like that towards you...but Luciano would. You looked around to see no one behind you. Shrugging it off, you dug into your pasta not knowing there were technically three in the room.

* * *

***1***I love you too

***2***I love you so much

***3***My love


	6. England

"I swear some of those perverts were practically undressing you with their eyes!"

You sighed as your boyfriend continued to rant on over the looks you had gotten at America's Halloween party. He had threatened many guys he'd murder them for the comments they made. The two of you were on your way home from the event and not once had the car been silent.  
"Some even had the nerve to make comments at you! I want to just rip their eyes out of-!"Tired of his ranting, you cut him off.  
"I agree they should keep 'their eye to themselves', but it's over now. It doesn't matter anymore"  
"Doesn't matter?! They will forever have the picture of you in your costume plastered in the back of their sick minds!"  
Releasing another sigh, you looked out the window at the dark dreary sky.

"I don't see why you're taking this whole situation so lightly! Do you enjoy having them drool over you? Do you take pleasure in seeing me fret over it?"

You shot him a glare.

"Innocent compliments are okay, but OF COURSE I don't! I prefer not to appear as a piece of meat in the middle of a pack of wolves! Also, of course I don't like seeing you freak out…"  
Folding your arms over your chest you looked away mumbling, "Geez, you're more like a father than a boyfriend"  
Something snapped in England at that moment. Out of the corner of his eye he glared at you. You took note of his expression and looked out the window once more.

"Just drive, please"

You didn't want this argument to get any worse, and felt silence could calm down your currently hot-tempered boyfriend...hopefully. England huffed before returning his attention back to the road. Many minutes later, you two drove into the garage of your shared home. England pulled the key out and sat quietly as the door closed. Eyes closed, you also remained silent. Both of you sat in the car completely motionless.

"…I wouldn't resemble a father if you dressed more appropriately"

_"You have to be kidding me"_, you thought shooting him a look. Your costume wasn't that inappropriate, and there were other costumes there much more revealing. Some even made you seem over-dressed. The sound of the home phone made both of you start moving. England entered the house first with you trailing behind him. Instead of picking up the phone he plopped down onto the couch. Scoffing, you answered while sarcastically saying, "You're such a gentlemen~"

"Hello?"  
"Hey Name!"  
"Oh, Hi Alfred"  
"I was just calling to thank you guys for being in my group for the costume contest"  
"I'll get Arthur"

You walked over to him and held the phone in front of him. He looked away furrowing his thick brows.  
_"Of course he wouldn't want to speak to him. Alfred had called my costume 'hot'"  
_Looking away, a sad feeling rose in your gut. You really didn't like seeing England so upset. Raising an eyebrow, you put the phone on speakerphone. The lights flickered and the floor groaned grabbing both of your attention.

"Woah, was that England?"  
"No you twit it was the house!" England snapped.  
"That was loud. Does that happen a lot?"  
"It only started this morning. The lights flicker, the television turns on and off. I even felt something whispering in my ear when I first woke up"  
"Hmm…haha! Maybe it's a dude ghost trying to get Name's attention!"

England snorted at the American's theory.  
"Even a fellow on the other side desires you. I wonder why"  
He gave you a challenging look which you returned. Suddenly, the call ended and the house went dark. You took in a sharp breath as something caressed your arm.

"E-England…?"

"What?"

"…A-Are you t-touching my arm?"

He seemed to pause for a minute before actually replying.

"…No…no I'm not"

The room went dead silent. The tension between both of you slowly began to fade. For you annoyance was replaced with fear, and his anger turned into regret. The argument started to seem silly in his eyes. England jumped up pulling you into his arms. Shocked, you listened as he began to speak.

"…I'm sorry, Name...I make such a big fuss over guys eyeing and complimenting you because…I don't like seeing them disrespect you. Just because you look lovely doesn't give them an excuse to make inappropriate compliments and eye contact…"

Though you were still terrified by the current situation, you smiled up at where you suspected his face was."It's okay. I understand that you were just trying to protect me…I'm sorry for not realizing that sooner"A cold arm wrapped around your waist making you jump and attempt to bury yourself further into England's arms.

"A-Arthur!"

"What the-?"

**_SMACK!_**

A French accent entered the air.

"Ow! What was that for?"

The lights flickered before turning back on completely. France was cradling his wounded arm which England had slapped away.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"  
"Well if you haven't noticed, it is Halloween, and I was trying to scare Name. I was hoping it would lighten up your evening since you had to spend most of it with **that thing**"  
England felt the anger begin to rise within him.  
"How dare you call me a thing! Especially when you yourself are one!"

You started piecing the situation together and finally came up with a solution.  
"Ah…So it was France who was messing with us earlier!"  
You looked up at England happily still in his arms. He gave you a small smile when he noticed you clinging onto him.  
"Um…I just got here when you two did…"  
Both of your heads snapped toward the French man.  
"What?!"  
"…If it wasn't France than…who…?"

Once more the lights went out and the house began to creak and groan.

"Don't worry love, I'll protect you"

"I will too miss Name"

"Bugger off frog!"

_"This is going to be a long night"_, you thought as the two began to argue. You just made yourself comfortable in Arthur's arms. Confused, the spirit 'haunting' the house stared at shock at the two men arguing.


End file.
